Healing Hearts
by jezzabel
Summary: More R to be safe. Ginny helps out in the hospital wing and falls in love with a Certain blonde haired Slytherin. First fic. reveiw
1. A loving Nurse

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, Cept' a few characters I may put in later and the plot.  
  
Summary: while working in the hospital Ginny falls in love with a certain blonde haired boy who was in the hospital for a broken arm.  
  
It was her 5th year at Hogwarts and Ginny had volunteered at the hospital wing to make use of hr now found healing powers. As she was leaving that night she checked up on the last patient, a certain blonde Slytherin. As she walked up to him she noticed how cute he was when he was asleep. While she was studying him she saw that a strand of his hair had fallen out of place. As she reached up to put it back into place he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "You know .you shouldn't take advantage of people in there sleep", he said and then added with a voice that Ginny could only describe as lust, "it might come back to haunt you." "Goodness, you are so hot." Ginny didn't know how the words escaped her mouth. What happened next surprised her even more. "So are you." They both sat there for what seemed like hours until Draco pulled her closer and kissed her slowly, when she let out a soft moan Draco smiled and then sat up. Ginny blushed furiously and then looked down. The sat there for a while Draco, still holding Ginny's hand, studying her and Ginny looking down. When he finally let go she stood up then backed slowly to the door, her eyes still on Draco, then ran to her dormitory.  
  
A/N Short but this is my first chapter of my first fic. So I will write the next later. In the meantime read/reveiw 


	2. A double dose

DISCLAMMER: I own NOTHING cept' the plot  
  
SUMMARY: Ginny comes beck for more. and then some  
  
"Oh my goodness, I can NOT believe that just happened! I need to go to sleep." Ginny final got up to her dorm and got to sleep.  
  
~**~ " Oh don't stop please don't stop" "Don't worry Ginny I'll do what ever you want just say the word" Ginny closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. Then opened her eyes slowly. "I just love your silky blond hair. wait a second, BLOND hair. Oh my goodness" she could see the smirk forming as he scooted forward. "DRACO!" ~**~  
  
She woke up. "I did NOT just have a dream about Draco" she looked at the clock, it was 10:00 A.M. Saturday morning, which mean she had to volunteer at the hospital wing. " I can't call in sick because Madame Pomfrey would try to heal me." So she got up and dressed.  
  
"Ok, I'll just avoid him."  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"Yes Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Could you watch Draco for me while I go talk to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Dang, OK no problem."  
  
"Well, well, well, come for more?" Came a very seductive voice.  
  
"Of course" said Ginny, then she thought, "WHAT the HECK am I saying!?"  
  
"Well then come on." Draco pulled her onto the bed with his good arm as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"OK" Ginny thought to herself, "WHY am I snogging Draco Malfoy behind the bed curtains."  
  
Ginny started to climb up on the bed to get more leverage. As she started to run her fingers through his hair the door cracked open.  
  
"DAMN!" (A/n they said this at the same time) Ginny jumped of the bed and pretended to examine Draco.  
  
"Good news Draco."  
  
"Yes Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"You can leave the hospital wing now."  
  
"Thank you, Ginny"  
  
"Yes?" she came closer.  
  
"Meet me after dinner tonight outside of the great hall, I want to 'show' you my room ok?"  
  
"Um. ok."  
  
A/N I hope the spacing right thanks to the reviewers review this one please. 


	3. House Call

DISCLAMER: I own NOTHING except the plot.  
  
Summary: Draco "shows" Ginny his room  
  
A/n: Review: Draco is head boy so he has his own room and Ginny volunteers at the hospital wing. Also, Ginny has this underlying want for Draco Malfoy, which explains why she gives into him with out her "consent"  
  
Ginny waited outside the great hall for Draco to come,  
  
"I hope he hurry's up because if Ron catches me ill be dead."  
  
As if on clue Draco walked up behind he unnoticed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he whispered in her ear, in a very seductive way Ginny thought.  
  
"You ready baby?" as he began kissing her neck.  
  
Ginny sank back in to his arms, as a matter of fact if his arms had not been there she would have fallen, and replied with a sleepy  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
They remained in that position as Draco lead Ginny to his room. When they got there Draco locked the door and pulled Ginny on top of him onto the bed.  
  
As Draco nuzzled her neck Ginny decided that now would be a better time than ever to ask the question that had been irking her for the past day,  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Yes?" came his muffled reply.  
  
"Whats with your change of heart?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny does it really matter, I mean your getting what you want right?"  
  
"Oh, of course but." her words were cut of by an extremely passionate kiss that Draco suddenly gave her.  
  
"Mmmmm Draco, please sto. mmmmm"  
  
Draco smiled at the pleasure he new he was giving her. He started massaging the insides of her thighs while he continued to kiss her.  
  
Ginny rolled on top of him and began to undo his zipper, then she ran her fingers through his white blond hair as he put his hand up her shirt and massaged her breasts.  
  
"Mmm. Draco"  
  
"Yes Ginny"  
  
"I L."  
  
"Shhh"  
  
"Ok"  
  
And with that he pulled the covers over them.  
  
A/n ok not good I know but I tried, ok here's the deal Draco got hurt playing quidditch and Ginny was nursing him back to health. Also I will get more into why he likes Ginny ok now r &R please!!! 


End file.
